


Better than Brandy

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Comfort Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: When a case doesn't end well, sometimes distraction is needed.





	Better than Brandy

My companion often drove himself hard on his cases. He carried a certain burden he would never speak of. So many times he knew that only he could solve a case, or prove a man or woman’s innocence or guilt. He loved the work, but it bore its own toll. 

I know that I eased his burden. He relied on me and I on him. Not every case could have a satisfactory conclusion, and those that did not, I know he carried with him.

Tonight was one of those nights where the shadows hung close. Our last case had not been solved in time, and so the murderer had escaped justice. Lestrade had left of us a bottle of good brandy by way of apology, though it was not his fault either. We’d consumed some portion of it together, Holmes and I, but the hour was growing late and the house was still.

“Come,” I said, “we should retire. The brandy will keep for a while longer.” I got to my feet and helped him to his and took him by the arm, guiding him to the bedroom we so often shared.

He grumbled but undressed as I stepped back out to the sitting room to put the drink away and ensure our door was locked. By the time I came back to the bedroom I found Holmes nude and kneeling by the bed, clearly anticipating my return.

I couldn’t help my breath catching in my throat at the sight and my cock stirred in my trousers. I walked to him and ran my stout fingers through his hair. “Is this what you need?” I asked. 

Holmes nodded, clearly resisting the urge to lean forward and nuzzle against me. I knew that I held some power to make him forget his worries and troubles, at least for a little while. Here in the darkness of night we were as safe as we could ever be, for two men such as ourselves. 

Cupping his cheek, I leaned down to kiss him tenderly. He nipped at my lower lip, clearly wanting some sort of punishment for his failure.

I pulled back and nodded to myself, sitting on the edge of our bed and regarding him for a long moment. He cast his eyes downward, as if not wishing to meet my gaze. I am not as skilled in observation as he, but I knew his face better than anyone's, and I could see guilt and desire waring across his features.

There was no point in assuring him that he had done all he could. He knew that as well as I. But a very human heart beat in his chest and, as anyone, he could still feel sorry he had not accomplished more.

“Come here,” I murmured, guiding him forward and laying his head on my thigh as I resumed stroking his hair.

He sighed and relaxed into my touch, trusting me. I ached for him, wanting nothing more than to make the world right and just. But then, if the world were so, I could take his hand in broad daylight and kiss him in the square.

“Watson,” he murmured, drawing my attention. “Stop thinking so much.”

I smiled and tangled my fingers in his hair, tugging his head back and kissing him deeply.

He moaned and parted his lips for me, clasping his hands behind his back.

Holmes knew exactly how to get what he wanted from me. I could hardly resist him like this. Breaking the kiss, I loosened my trousers and freed my cock, guiding him to it and keeping my firm hand in his hair.

He wrapped his lips around me, moaning again as he quickly brought me to full hardness with all his considerable skill. With some difficulty I gently pushed him back, brushing hair out of his eyes where it had fallen. “On the bed,” I muttered, standing.

He obeyed and I retrieved the oil we kept at hand, tossing it to him. He didn’t need orders to know I wanted him to prepare himself. As I undressed I watched his long fingers tease himself, back arched and head thrown back. A glorious, wanton, sight.

“Allow me,” I murmured, divesting myself of the last of my clothes and crawling over him, kissing him deeply as I pressed my fingers in beside his own.

He groaned, the stretch a bit much, but exactly what he wanted. My free hand teased one of his nipples until it peaked beneath my fingers, then I flicked my tongue across it as I added another finger.

“Please,” he moaned, clearly not in a mood for patience.

In response I slide back and knelt on the floor, grabbing his thighs and pulling him to me, swallowing his cock all at once as I continued to tease and stretch him. He gasped, one hand landing on my shoulder as the other stretched above him.

I bobbed my head, tongue flicking the head of his cock until he clasped his hand over his mouth to muffle his small cries. I smirked and tested him, finding him ready for me.

Standing again, I quickly slicked my cock and pressed into him. He watched me with wide eyes. I tugged his hand away and kissed him hard, with every thrust burying myself deeper.

Holmes’s eyes slammed closed as I adjusted my angle and struck his prostate, making him shout against my lips. I pinned his hands above his head and with a shuddering breath he gave himself over to me completely.

“Good,” I murmured, thrusting a few more times before pulling out, flipping him onto his hands and knees and sliding in again.

“Touch yourself,” I told him, grasping his hips.

He obeyed without hesitation, stroking himself off as I watched. It took only moments for him to reach his climax, moaning against the bedsheets.

I sped my own thrusts, reaching my peak and folding myself over him, peppering his shoulder with kisses and moaning softly against his skin.

“Thank you,” he murmured with sincerity once we’d regained our breath.

“My pleasure,” I said with a smile. “And yours.”

“Indeed,” he said, holding himself still until I pulled out, then stretching before flopping onto his side on the bed.

I leaned in to kiss him again and went for a cloth to clean us both up. Tomorrow or the next day would bring a fresh case and a new distraction. The world would never be perfect and there would always be work, but we would always have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to mylittlecornerofsherlock for reading as I went, and kameo for the read over
> 
> You can find me on tumblr and twitter at merindab


End file.
